


I Will If I Have To

by everamazingfe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minecraft, Minor Injuries, Rescue Missions, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everamazingfe/pseuds/everamazingfe
Summary: Prompt: "I'm gonna save him, then I'm gonna punch him."Gavin ends up in the bottom of a ravine, and it's up to Fiona to save him.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Fiona Nova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Will If I Have To

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted to my tumblr everamazingfe.tumblr.com. If you'd like to follow my main, it's nb-rimmytim.tumblr.com. This is my first time writing Fiona, so please forgive me for any mischaracterization.

Gavin got in trouble a lot, that was no secret. No matter the activity, no matter the time, Gavin found trouble and trouble found him. Fiona wasn't trouble, but she _was_ usually the one who found the other once it had. This time, it came in the form of distant yelling from down a deep ravine near their camp. It went so deep that she couldn't even see the bottom, and she was too smart to get too close to the edge without proper gear. 

"Guys!" She called towards the group as she walked back to them. "Gavin fell down the ravine again!" This was met with disappointed, frustrated sighs and loud groans. "Can someone bring me the shit so I can go save him?" They were prepared for this fortunately, an 'Idiot Retrieval Bag' always prepped and ready to go.

Michael looked at her incredulously as he handed it over. Usually it was his job to go and save Gavin, but part of him was okay with passing the torch. " _You're_ gonna save him?"

"Yes. **I'm gonna save him, then I'm gonna punch him.** " That answer seemed to satisfy Michael enough, so she was let go without any more questions. 

The climb down the ravine was always the worst. The uneven walls made it next to impossible to climb down with ease, and the torches could only light up so much. It was their only landmark in an unknown world, so they kept their base close to it no matter how often they moved it, and she really wished she could reuse some of those old paths they'd carved out. At least once the ladders and torches were placed on the way down this time, they could be used to go back up again. 

Another bad thing was that she could no longer hear Gavin's whiny yelling, and Fiona was going to keep her fingers crossed that that meant he was hunkered down and hiding from monsters. The ravine was overrun with them, the constant darkness even in the daytime was the perfect environment for them to appear en masse, but she was prepared with the very best armor and swords. No doubt Gavin just had a wooden sword, if he even had one at all. 

"Hey, asshole! Where are you?!" she shouted, setting down torches as she began to wander the length of the ravine. "I know you're down here!"

There were some haphazardly placed blocks holding back a zombie hoard, the group turning around to make a slow charge towards Fiona as she placed a torch and illuminated them. She jumped and shouted in surprise, but they were no match for her. The fact that they were trying to go further into the ravine told her she was on the right path, and at least she'd be able to enchant a few things for the group with all the mobs she had to kill. 

Gavin could hear Fiona yelling for him from somewhere, but he was a bit too disoriented to know exactly where. A Creeper had gotten him good, then an Enderman had pulled out a block that flooded the area and knocked out all his torches. He was sitting, curled in on himself and trying to tend to his wounds in the dark.

The next time Fiona yelled, he shouted back as loud as he could, "Help!" which was all she needed to be able to find him, the next torch she placed on the wall lighting up the man. He was huddled up against the wall now, clutching his sword against his chest in case it was a foe rather than a friend, but before Fiona could even tell him to get up he was launching himself at her. The sword clattered against the stone as he dropped it in favor of wrapping her arms tightly around her. "Fiona! Christ alive, I was starting to think that no one was going to come for me," he breathed, pulling back to look at her. "Get me out? Please?" 

She laughed, picking up Gavin's sword and hanging it back to him before drawing her own. "Sure thing... But I have to do one quick thing before we go."

"What's that?"

She reared her arm back before hitting him square in the shoulder, causing him to stumble and her to cackle. "Stop falling into ravines, dumbass. _Now_ we can go."


End file.
